


Starved

by summerdownturn



Series: Whump Fic [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Kidnapping, Starvation, Vampire!Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: They wanted Trevor to lose control.





	Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Wow another one? Yup, I'm planning on doing 55 whump prompts centered around our dear Treyco. Can't promise they'll be every day, but hopefully at least one a week, or else this'll take way too long.

It was like a hollow pit his stomach, thrumming and aching with each movement he made. If he had a heartbeat, it would probably throb with the blood pulsing throughout his body. Breathing was not necessary, usually it was a habit, but it caused too much pain at the moment. He hadn’t fed in months.

Trevor’s captors knew this, they planned on it. Becoming the kingpin of Los Santos’ most wanted crew tended to require constant attention, and less time out in the field. Interruptions were frequent, and he often forgot until it was almost too late. They crew fed him more than he did himself. A constant source of coffee was a distraction instead, but it wasn’t enough. Before he had been caught, he hadn’t fed for two months.

That was three months ago.

They wanted Trevor to lose control.

A solid concrete room usually wouldn’t hold him, but he allowed himself to grow weak by not feeding. He was hungry, and hadn’t had human contact in the three months he had been in this cell. He spent his time pacing the small room and listening for any signs of his captors. The only thing that wasn’t dulled was his senses. It drove him mad. He could smell and hear the blood pumping through his captors’ veins from a hundred yards away. If he was hydrated enough, his mouth would water. It reminded him that he wasn’t human, that he couldn’t die. Death wouldn’t come for him, no matter how long they kept him in this cell. The only thing that would deteriorate would be his sanity.

Another month passed, and Trevor hoped that the crew wasn’t looking for him. He could hear them talk outside his cell, how they started to lay down hints as to where their boss was. They planned on leaving within the week. A week, of course, passed by in a second for Trevor.

The silence was almost as maddening as the hunger. His thoughts were becoming less and less coherent, and Trevor half wished they found him soon. The other half didn’t want them near him. They were all human and too fragile. Even with their guns and weapons, they were no match for a starved vampire. One of the last thoughts he could form, was cursing them for taking so long. 

Trevor didn’t remember much after that.

The crew approached carefully, not fully knowing what they would find. Guns drawn and steps slow, they moved towards the basement of an abandoned building. It had been six months since they last saw Trevor. But what was locked behind that metal door wasn’t Trevor at all. It was a monster.

It moved like lightning, in the shadows one moment and out in the open the next. Their bullets weren’t a match for it, their reflexes not strong enough.

It was a massacre.

Trevor came to surrounded in red, the only thing he could see with his hazy vision. He could hear shallow breathing, raspy and wet, but wasn’t sure if it was his own or someone else’s. The pain in his stomach was gone, and that concerned Trevor most of all.

A wet cough caught his attention, and he looked to find Jeremy bleeding out on the floor next to him. Trevor froze, eyes wide, as he took in the lad’s appearance. Claw marks were dug into his chest and arms, bite marks all over his neck, and blood quickly pooled around him, his throat shredded. He locked eyes with Trevor briefly, eyes shocked and panicked, before he took his last shuddering breath.

Death surrounded Trevor in the form of his crew, his best friends, lying on the blood stained floor, killed by his own hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls bug me on my tumblr (summerdownturn) to write more. if you have a prompt you would like me to write, let me know!


End file.
